adopted by the cullens
by SuferGurl180
Summary: anna has been adopted by the cullens shes human and knows they are vampires she has had some trouble adjusting read inside to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's point of view

I was sitting in my office when the phone rang. I answered it not exactly expecting to hear what the other person said on the other end. 'is this Mr. Cullen?' came a woman's voice hesitantly I answered. 'yes' 'I am calling to let your know that Anna has been in a fight again' I sighed 'alright thank you my wife and I will be right over' 'thank you Mr. Cullen' she responded then I heard a click. I hung up the phone then told Debra one of the nurses. I would be taking the rest of the day of I took out my cell phone and called Esme. 'Carlisle?' she answered knowing I was still suppose to be working 'Esme Anna has been in a fight again'. she sighed just like me she thought we had been over this with Anna and that she was finally going to stop this. apparently we were both very wrong 'ok ill meet you at the school' she said. we hung up I got into my Mercedes and headed to the local high school…again.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's point of view

I sat in the office staring at my sneakers. I saw my adoptive parents walk in Carlisle had his arms crossed over his chest his lips in a thin line and Esme eyes were sad. I knew they were disappointed in me and I felt terrible and tears gathered in my eyes. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder roughly and I flinched reminded of my mother and her boyfriend. The only one in my adoptive family that knew about it was Edward because he was always snooping around in my mind. And I wondered if he was going to punish me like he did the other kids. 'Its time to go Anna' Carlisle said and I knew I would get punished this wasn't of course my first fight nor the first time they had to come down here. Carlisle led Esme and I out to the cars Esme has a mini van she had drove here and Carlisle had driven his Mercedes. Esme had her arm wrapped around my shoulders led me to the van. And I was relieved that she would be driving me back to their house. 'Esme I think Anna should ride home with me' I tensed and my heart sped up and my palms got sweaty I was scared out of my mind of Carlisle. I knew he was caring and was suppose to be my father figure but I had been told of what he has done in the past to the boys and some times the girls to punish them. 'ok dear I will follow you back to the house' Esme said releasing me I went over to the Mercedes and got in. a few minutes later he got in 'Anna' he began and I bunched up my legs and put my hands over my ears and began humming trying to block him out. He put his hand on me and I jumped tears fell down my cheeks. 'What's wrong Anna' he whispered 'I'm so sorry' I blubbered 'please please don't hit me I'm so sorry ill do anything but please don't hit me like you do the other kids'. His face fell and he pulled over 'Anna' he sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. 'why dear would you even think I would hit you' I swallowed and wiped at my eyes then spoke 'the other kids tttold…me about how if they some times got in trouble you would hit them and how some times they would take a while to feel better'. I finished and a fresh wave of tears came up as I wiped them away Carlisle spoke. 'Anna sweetheart I would never hurt you you have to understand when I spanked the kids it was because they would do something that deserved punishment I never ever have spanked the children without a reason and remember there are vampires they can take stuff a little better than humans'. 'Yeah I some times forget you're a uh…'. I trailed off still not exactly able to say there true nature I saw Carlisle grin out of the corner of my eye then say the word I hadn't been able to get out. 'Vampires Anna its ok to say that' I smiled he then put the car in drive and continued on the house when he pulled into the drive way I saw a car. And on the front porch was Esme and some one else she smiled and waved as I got out of the car. grabbing my messenger bag putting it on the other side of my body letting my bag hang at my hip and walked up to a woman I knew well…my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's point of view…still

'hi sweetie' gushed my mother I smiled back at her then glanced at Esme she got up and hugged me and whispered to low for my mother to hear 'Carlisle and I are going run out of hearing distance ok sweetie to give you and Lynne some privacy' I saw her golden eyes staring into mine I lookup to the ceiling and to the floor she smiled Edward had taught me that trick she hugged me tightly but of course not to tightly then walked to Carlisle he had laid his bag down which contained his papers and such he grabbed Esme's hand and I caught myself wishing to have some boy to look at me the way Carlisle still looked at Esme of course I'm sure most fifteen year old girls wanted the same thing I watched as they walked into the woods I knew as soon as they were out of sight of my mother they would take off running as I turned back around my mother was standing there in front of me 'so girl how you been staying with these rich people?' she asked 'there not going to give you money' I said knowing exactly what she wanted the check that comes with me money her drugs that is all she ever thinks about 'if they enjoy having you around they sure will you remember this child I know how to work the system' 'your not my mom' she looked at me 'why do you say that?' she asked 'you sure don't act like one' 'oh I didn't? you had food a place to sleep didn't you' she asked 'what about when your boyfriend was up on me every night huh yeah I'm sure a real mother would let that go on!' I said tears streaming down my cheeks I felt her hand across my cheek snapping my head to the side 'don't you dare lie again you spend a few months with these rich people and you forget your place remember one thing I'll beat you like I did before' and with that my mom left I wiped away most of my tears praying Edward wouldn't say anything and or Carlisle and Esme didn't hear what had went on with my mom on their porch I went ahead inside wondering if it would leave a bruise on my cheek of course it shouldn't she slapped me an open hand not a closed one a punch I have had both plus I have before spent nights thinking of what to tell the school nurse my classmates the social services worker the teacher different people that all would suspect the same thing and I would say I fell I'm such a klutz and used makeup and clothes to cover it up so yeah that was my back life you get use to it


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey has anyone seen Anna?' I asked my brothers and sisters and Bella Alice spoke up 'she got in trouble…again' said my pixie like sister 'I don't understand why she just cant obey the stupid rules' rose snapped she had been acting sort of hostile towards Anna since she came to live with us I hadn't said anything to any one not even my beloved Bella about her problems and things when she noticed I was reading her mind she would think please don't tell Carlisle or Esme or your brothers and sisters I would nod with my eyes and keep going on with I was doing I knew how much she was hurting everyday with her memories and especially her nightmares jasper of course got her emotions and half the time he would give me looks trying to figure out what was going on I would just shake my head and ignore him to be honest it wasn't really anyone's business that's pretty much why I haven't told anyone about it its just the way I am just as I pulled into the drive way I heard her thoughts she was thinking about her mom and… I gasped she had come to our house and hit her and threatened her made fun of her I was trying to figure out how Esme and Carlisle wouldn't know of it for when I searched their minds Esme was trying to figure the layout of her new green house she was building and Carlisle was trying to decide how it was best to tell a young couple that they couldn't have children 'Edward what's wrong?' Bella asked from beside me 'nothing love' I said turning toward her and smiling she smiled back and everyone got out of the car we walked towards the house

Later that night

Anna's point of view-dream

I looked at my mom asleep more like passed out in her bed I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed then I felt hot breath on my neck and ear as roger spoke "hey girl I got you something" he said and a pink bag appeared beside me he sometimes made me dress up just so he could take it off I told him I could dress my self but of course he dressed me I grabbed the bag knowing there was no way I could see an end to this hell I took off my jeans and t shirt then reached down in the bag to pull out red under wear "you know the drill" I turned to him he fondled me and such as he dressed me bile gathered in my throat and I let myself float as he touched and played with my body kissed me neck even my lips and such and I blocked it out and I let tears spill and a pain came on my cheek and my head banged a against the cold hard floor and I even saw stars "you know what happens when you cry bitch" he said in my ear it was true he would hit me when I cried or scream or tried to push him off me tried to think of what to tell people when they saw my marks the next morning I try to scream and suddenly hands were on my shoulder shaking me and I screamed again trying to pry Roger's hands off me and I heard a voice "nana sweetie stop its me Carlisle" *end of dream* I opened my eyes tears where streaming down my face and Carlisle hands were of course on my should and I was pretty much surrounded by every one that lived in the house "sweetie what where you dreaming about" asked Carlisle I shook my head "no I'm sorry I cant tell you" I said I didn't want them to find out what had happened to me so they could send me back to the home "please tell us" Esme asked I sighed and looked into her golden eyes then let it go "I-I was abused when I lived with my mother"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on there white couch with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands Carlisle spoke "what do you mean abused" I sort of shrugged "I geuss you would call it the usual stuff you know he would" I stopped think of a word bile rising as it replayed "molest me you know touch me and he would uh forcefully you know" I moved my hands in a suggestivw way "I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it" tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks following there earlier tracks "please don't make me relive it" sobs wracked my body as I balled up I felt a hand on my back I looked up exspecting to see esme instead I saw a different person "rose?" I asked she gave a small sad smile and sat down on the arm of the couch beside me and opened her mouth to speak "I to was abused in my human life and my last few hours as a human I was forced just as you were I understand what your feeling and Carlisle" she paused looking up at her father and smiled at him he smiled back "Carlisle he helped me and he can help you to you can talk to him like a therapist and if your not comfortable with that you can go to some one he suggest I know from experience you can say anything and it wont be told to any one not to Carlisle not to esme and even not to edward" I nodded "sounds good but can you can promise me one thing " "if I can" "don't let my mom or roger come back please" Emmett stepped up crossing his arms "Id like to see him attempt to break through us anna your family and the Cullen's protect family " I smiled at him and then yawned "I'm tired but I cant go back to asleep I don't…don't want to see him again" Rosalie gently put her hand on my shoulder "its alright we all will stay up with you after all we don't sleep" I smiled and leaned against esme loving the feeling I was getting…the feling of family


	6. Chapter 6

Its been two weeks since I have told my family what happened to me when I was with my biological mother and roger I have been going to cathy my head doctor I sat down at the island in the kitchen and esme set a plate of food in front of me I smiled at her and she smiled back "esme?" "yes dear" "um I know this is uh kind of weird but can I call you mama?" I waited for an answer and I got crickets silence "uum never mind sorry I shoulnt have asked it was stupid and uh never mind ill just keeping calling you esme and" I blabbered and stuttered until esme hugged me cutting me off "its perfect I'm so happy you want to call me your mother you know jasper calls me mama too and Emmett calls me ma and alice calls me mommy and rose calls me mother and Edward and bella call me mom" I smiled at her as she pulled back "can I call Carlisle by a name that some one might call there father?" she nodded excitedly "of course and you didn't have to ask me sweetheart you could have just called me mama so you can do the same thing with Carlisle" she kissed my forehead I finsished eating put my dish in the dish washer and grabbed my back pack just as alice came bounding the stairs just about knocking me over with hug "hi anna esme don't forget were going hunting after Carlisle gets off work" "oh that's right anna will you be alright staying here by yourself after dark?" "sure" "alright I'll some pizza money on the counter ok?" "ok thanks mama" I said smiling and of possible esme smiled bigger than I have ever seen her smile suddenly alice grabbed my hand and began towing me towards the door "come on we don't want to be late!" I sighed and proceded with being towed out the door

After school

I came home and began working on my home work as did everyone else two hours later Carlisle came in and kissed esmes cheek "so is everyone ready" there was a chorus of yes and yeahs from most of my brothers and sister and one lets go from emmet "rember I left you pizza money on the counter dear" esme called as they left after I got done with my home work I called a pizza in and watched some tv waiting for the pizza dude to get here suddenly there was a knock on the door I got up opening the door I saw a tall dark skinned guy and holding my olives and sausauge pizza and he was…staring at me yeah creepy kind of reminded me of when alice had a vision but of course that wasn't weird I grabbed the twenty from my jean pocket and grabbed my pizza from the weirdo that hadn't said anything just stared I put the bill in his hand and closed his fingers around it he finally un froze "uh sorry I sometimes space" "yeah well thanks for the pizza" "thanks for ordering from forks pizza pie" "yeah well considering it's the only pizza place in this one horse town its kind of my only choice" he crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame "so I take it your new around here huh?" why on earth is this guy talking to me I just want to go to eat my pizza "yes I'm sorry this may sound really rude but-" I was interrupted by some guy calling to the mystery guy "hey embry we gotta go!" I heard a door slam and the guy who called embry came up to the door and embry smiled at me before looking at the guy the big *gulp* muscly guy "hey paul this is-" "anna" I said putting my hand out to shake pauls hand man these guys were hot I mean literally they must be running fevers and embry has been around my pizza I hope he hasn't infected it "nice to meet you anna" psaul responded with a smile then turned towards "look man we gotta go sam called" immediatally embry stiffened and quickly said "uh bye anna" I shut the door and went back to the couch to devour my pizza

After I ate some of my pizza and putting the rest in the fridge I went upstairs and changed into my pjs and laid down and drifted to sleep I woke up and saw some one I thought I never would se again…roger my heart sped up "well well anna I have missed you" I whimpered and pushed as close as it could get to the head board "now now anna I bought a friend with me his name is aro" suddenly I saw a man and creepy would be the word to describe him his blood red eyes stuck out my family before had explained to me that they drink animals so it turns there eyes golden and for others who don't stick to the animals diet eyes are red which meant that this aro drank humans I swalloed instnantly nervous roger got closer to me and suddenly I giant wolf busted through my wall it had grey fur it growled at aro and roger and suddenly aro and roger were gone the wolf looked at me as I cowered in my bed it got done on its belly the sign of submission for dogs I reached out gently and it nuzzled my hand with its nose "hey uh boy?" the wolf smiled and nodded its large head I smiled and rubbed his head "so wolfy thanks for saving my from the vampire and that scum bag" I said smiling I crawled out of bed and sat on the floor I talked to wolfy for awhile before I heard the door slam I jumped my heart speeding up "stay hear wolfy ok " I got up quickly and went out of my bedroom door and immeditly ran into Emmett and almost hitting the floor except he caught me and then began smelling me "Emmett what are you doing?" I asked my brother he was acting like some kind of blood hound no pun intedned he tracked the scent to my room and crouched in front of wolfy and let out a growl "Anna why is _dog _in your room?" "I was just about to come down stairs to tell you about it roger and some guy named aro-" Emmett stood up and immediately my room was filled with my family "aro was in you room?!" Emmett boomed and I shrunk back and heard wolfy growl he stalked towards me and stood in front of me protectively "move dog" Edward seethed and then he pushed wolfy out of the way "Edward!" I screeched and I ran over to the wolf Edward had shoved him hard enough to leave an imprint in my wall wolfy stood up he seemed ok then he licked me in the face I giggled and petted his head he then pinned me playfully and began licking me continually in the face "ok ok wolfy stop!" he stopped licking me and got off of me I sat up and looked at my family "see? He wont hurt me like I said he even protected me from roger and a vampire named aro" "how do you know he was a vampire?" Carlisle asked "his eyes they were red bright red" Carlisle sighed "aro is a member of the vultori the vultori are like the government for vampires" "ok? So are they like after me?" Carlisle sat down next emse on my bed I got up and sat on her other side she wrapped an arm around my shoulders "possibly that's why we need to talk about this without smashing animals into walls Edward?" said Carlisle "ok so your telling me I possibaly have this odd government like group of vampires coming after me" "pretty much" responded Emmett I groaned and put my head in my hand I felt the sting in my eyes "what do they want for me and how did they get roger" "was roger a vampire" asked carlislse I shook my head "maybe its because you know what we are that's why they wanted bella " "will they kill me?" I whispered not wanting to know the answer "well when a human knows about vampires its either change or die" the dam in me burst and I started crying great heaving sobs that shook entire body esme rubbed my neck and wolfy came up to me and began nuding my hand with his nose I looked through my fingers to see him laid down "hey boy can u go home for a little bit" he nodded his head stood and licked me in the face before leaping out of the giant hole he made when he had busted through it hours ago "this is so weird" I sighed "sweetie why don't you lay back down and try and get some sleep we'll be right down stairs if you need us" I yawned and nodded Carlisle got up and esme patted my shoulder and unwrapped her from my shoulders I laid down and tried to get some sleep

Rosalie's pov

We went downstairs I was seething how dare a dog be in her room I mean his scent is everywhere it reminds me when Jacob came over her so angry at Edward for changing Bella he eventually got over it when we got down the staircase I saw the dog him self Emmett let go of my waist and rushed over to him "look dog how dare you imprint on my baby sister and then come up to her room" "I was protecting her" snarled the dog "Emmett put him down!" scolded Esme he dropped the dog onto the couch "look I cant help it imprinting is not something you can help" I growled and pointed up stairs "up there is my baby sister and if you think your going to get near her again you have another thing coming" he stood up and stalked toward me "look ice Barbie I don't care what you say that may be your sister but that is my imprint " Emmett growled at the dog and stepped forward "I don't care you stay away from her" "just let me see her please it physically hurts a wolf to be away from their imprint and she will feel a pull to me too I'll make her happy" "all right you three stop I understand all of you feel protective towards her I do to look Embry if it will make you happy and Anna happy you can see each other only when someone in the family is to supervise all right?" Carlisle said he being the clan leader had the final say everyone nodded and the mutt grinning took off I looked at my large mate and leaned on his chest and he wrapped me up in his arms I sighed my baby sister was an imprint to a mutt…what could happen next


End file.
